


Waiting at home

by tigragrece



Series: I See the Future [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, See the Future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of (I See the Future)</p>
<p>Lionel can see the future, sometimes he travels in the future or he have visions of what could happen in his life. It's happen mostly during the night when he is sleeping. Tonight he dreams of his future with Cris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting at home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while reading some fanfics about this subject so here it is.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

This happens at night, Cris was sleeping when he wanted to change his position he begun to feel again Lionel against him.  
Sometimes during the night, Lionel was travelling in the future.

Cris kisses Lionel, "Where did you go?" And ask him

Lionel was cuddling him and telling him "Our wedding, it's been just so beautiful"

"Mmh really..." Cris didn't catch everything because he was a little sleepy, but he tries to keep what Lionel says in his head and ask him after waking up.

They sleep cuddling each other and they were smiling. T

The next day, when Cris opens an eye, he begun to kiss Lionel, Lionel was tired because of his travel, but he wanted his boyfriend (maybe his fiancé and his husband soon)

Lionel has begun to open his eyes and they were kissing

"Hello lover"

"Hello my love"

"So you have seen our wedding?"

"Yeah, it's been wonderful, our both teams were here, and our coach and even our kids and our family"

They kiss each other, they make love, it's been just so wonderful.  
He didn't ask when the proposal will be done, but he thinks that maybe he will do it soon, because Cris couldn't wait that Lionel become his husband.

Sometimes he loves these time travel even if sometimes he is jealous, but that's okay.

Because he likes his Lionel like this.

 

 

 


End file.
